Rin Kagami
|image = Anime= |-|Manga= |Romaji = Kagami Rin |kanji = 加賀美倫 |gender = Female |Birthdate = August 19 |Constellation = Aptenodytes |Blood Type = B |Age = 18 |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Black |Eye Color = |Status = Alive |Class = B |Affiliation = Border |Team = Arafune Unit |Team Rank = B-rank #11 |Position = Operator |Occupation = Border Staff High School Student |Teammates = Tetsuji Arafune (Leader) Atsushi Hokari Yoshito Hanzaki |Relatives = Father Mother Younger Brother |Manga = Chapter 87 |Anime = Episode 39 |Voice Jap = Ryōka Yuzuki (Anime)}} |Kagami Rin}} is the Operator of Arafune Unit. Appearance Kagami is a light-skinned young woman of average height and build. She has big, almond eyes and long, straight black hair tied into two loops at the back which continues with a thin ponytail. On the front, her hair is arranged in a fringe that follows the curve of her eyebrows. She wears contact lenses. In her trion body she wears the standard Operator uniform. Personality Kagami is known to be very creative and talented in sculpture. After a rank battle she makes dolls out of colored clay that represent her mood.Volume 11 Character Profiles As an Operator she is focused and does not hesitate to take responsibility for her mistakes. Plot Background Kagami joined Border around three years before Yūma Kuga and Chika Amatori. While it is unknown when Arafune Unit was created, it has occurred when Tetsuji Arafune was still an Attacker, so a little over eight months before the unit's match against Tamakoma Second and Suwa Unit at the latest. Kagami is either present at or later watches the press conference during which Osamu Mikumo discloses the possibility of a rescue mission in the Neighborhood. Introduction Arc Arafune Unit was presumably involved in the extermination of all Rads in Mikado City. Large-Scale Invasion Arc Kagami presumably assists her teammates during Aftokrator's invasion. After its end, Arafune Unit becomes the recipient of an Excellent Distinguished Service award. B-Rank Rank Battles Arc On February 2, three days before Arafune Unit's match against Tamakoma Second and Suwa Unit, Kagami digs up data on Yūma's and Osamu Mikumo's solo matches against Shun Midorikawa, though she does not recognize osamu until Atsushi Hokari mentions the press conference. Arafune tells her to gather all the information she can find. On the day of the match she is surprised that Tamakoma Second would pick Cityscape C as the stage, since it favors Snipers. The movements of Tamakoma Second distract her and she fails to notice that the members of Suwa Unit have activated Bagworm at first, but she manages to warn her captain in time for him to avoid a lethal sneak attack from Kōtarō Suwa. After Yoshito Hanzaki's failed pickoff attempt against the enemy captain, Kagami warns him about approaching enemies, which he takes to mean Daichi Tsutsumi. She corrects him just as Yūma climbs up behind him. Not long afterwards she tells her teammates that Suwa and Hisato Sasamori have both disappeared from Radar. At the end of the match she congratulates Arafune on his performance. A few days later Arafune Unit fights and wins a rank battle against Kakizaki Unit. On the night of February 19 Kagami presumably assisted her teammates during Galopoula's incursion. Abilities As the Operator of a moderately successful B-rank unit, Ui is probably a competent multi-tasker. Her primary task is to provide data on the enemy's position. During her unit's match against Tamakoma Second and Suwa Unit she notably failed to observe that all three members of Suwa Unit had worn Bagworms until some moments later, which she attributed to the movements of Tamakoma Second distracting her. This might have more to do with her ability to retain her focus in unusual circumstances than her parallel processing skills in general, as her other alerts were timely or relatively so. Parameters Trivia * means "normal human relationships, ethics". means "mirror". * She likes caramel, water, painting, and sculpting. * Her two parrots are listed among her family members. * A scene was originally planned in which Arafune sent one of her clay sculptures to Osamu, but it ended up being scapped. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Border Category:Operator Category:B-rank Category:Characters born in August Category:Characters with B-type blood Category:Alive Category:Arafune Unit Category:Rin Kagami